The broken mirror
by SilenceAsTheyCome
Summary: Len losses his other half.


The broken mirror

The lights were brighter than usual to him nothing was making sense and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Hearing his phone buzz multiple times from friends he didn't want to talk to right now; Len slid on to the floor and sighed as he saw nurse after nurse enter the room where Rin was being held. How could've this had happen? What went wrong? All these questions were running in Len's mind until he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Miku with tears in her eyes. *Great now she's going to chew me out.* "How are you holding up?" she asked as she sat next to him. Len was shocked usual Miku was the type of person to chew him out over the simplest things; he couldn't believe she was being nice to him now. "They say they're unsure if she's going to make it…" her breath hitched as she turned to face him. "But you only found about this four months ago, they said there is still time that they could cure it…" He shook his head and looked at the ceiling "you know I hate doctors always have, so what makes you think that I would trust with what they say?" hearing her phone ring Miku pulled out her phone to hear an out of breath Kaito : "Is everything….alright…?" she sighed " when you and the others get here we will explain everything; then she hung up the phone. " you do know Kaito and the others are going to chew you out for not answering right?" she said as she tried to smile, Len nodded "I thought you were going to chew me out at first." They both chuckled then turned their heads when the door to Rin's room opened to see a tall woman with a long lab coat and glasses. Both Len and Miku stood up. The doctor shook her head and spoke "It seems that we have miscalculated the disease was stronger than expected." She looked through the window eyeing Rin and spoke again. "I'll give her about seven hour's tops. I'm sorry Kagamine-san." She turned and walked to the hallway slowly going out of sight.

Len dropped to the floor as Miku tried to hold on to him tears running down her face like a water fall; soon all the other nurses started to come out one by one. A nurse with the name tag (Samantha) turn and spoke "you can go in and see her now she can hear you." She left as both Len and Miku got up to see Rin hooked up to all kinds of machines. Miku threw herself on top of Rin "This…so...unfair…this thing happens to bad people….." Len walked to the window looking out seeing the sun setting and spoke "Just this morning she was talking about making a comeback. I was against it at first but….then I saw how happy it made her and agreed. We were writing down lyrics and coming up with songs…now this…" tears fell from his eyes "I just don't understand." Hearing the door open both Miku and Len up to see Kaito, Luka and Gumi the others couldn't make it cause of the tours which they understood with such a short time hearing about Rin.

Four hours passed the room was filled with sorrow and sniffles after a minute of silence Luka started giggling, "R-remember when Rin accidently tripped on her shoe lace pulling down Kaito's pants in front of everyone?" Miku joined in laughing "Everyone ended up seeing Pink ice cream boxers!" both girls started to laugh louder, making Kaito jump up in defense "H-HEY, that's not fair! Remember when she dyed your hair and it turned Yellowish gray?" he laughed "I still have the pictures." He took out his phone and smiled. Miku jumped up and tried to grab his phone, this made Luka and Gumi laugh even harder. The only person who wasn't laughing was Len who was by Rin's side "If only I could switch places with Rin then maybe then…" Gumi went over to Len and hugged him "If you and Rin switched places she would've said the same. Len maybe you should get some air?" He got up and nodded "Call me if anything." Both Luka and Gumi waved while Kaito and Miku fight and argue. While Len was outside he saw the full moon the air nice and warm perfect for the summer. He began to sing (Full Moon Phase- look up on youtube from the anime Beck.) The memories started to come back to him like waves, their 2nd birthday to them joining the Vocaloid group or when they found out about the disease all of it. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout at the doctors for lying to him but he couldn't all he did was cry and sang their favorite song.

Len came back to see Gumi running straight to him, right then and there that he will lose his other half forever.

Flash Back

Rin was standing on top of the school roof singing; when she was finished she looked at him. "Can't you believe it Len? We're going to finally join Vocaloid! Aren't you excited?" Len looked up and smiled "Yeah. We get to finally be on stage with Kaito, Miku and Rika….those three…" Rin laughed "Those three are amazing, I can't wait!" She jumped up and down grabbing Len's hands and spun around. He laughed and lifted her up mid swing after a few minutes they both fell down still laughing and giggling. The sun was starting to set, the sun hitting Rin and the building in the right light. "Hey Len…what would you do if I died?" Len was shocked and sat up "What is bringing you to ask this question?" She sat up and smiled her usual smile the (I'm fine it's just an out of the blue question.) but Len knew he could feel it Rin after all was his mirror the second image of him, he never wanted to think about if one of them died and had to live without the other; it was like a bad nightmare whenever he thought about that subject. "Oh come on just answer please?" He sighed and looked up a nice breeze coming in " I don't know sis...to think about losing you….i would feel like an broken mirror that would be missing it's pieces. That's the best way to put it." Len felt arms wrap around him and tears on his left cheek "You are….you have such a way with words." He smiled and wiped her tears "and you're a big baby." He got up walking to the door "come on we meet Miku and the others soon." Rin got up "alright." What Len didn't see is the spot of blood in Rin's hand after she coughed.

End Flash back.

Len and Gumi walked up to Rin's side Luka, Miku and Kaito we're crying. Len saw Rin's heart monitor slow down he grabbed her hand trying to talk in-between sobs "You…You can't die remember? …..you just can't we were supposed to make a comeback…you have so much more to offer." Len looked up when he felt her hand tighten around his. He saw Rin's mouth move. Gumi covered her mouth "She's….awake.." Everyone came near Rin knowing this will be her last words as her heart monitor gets even weaker. "I…I don't want to die….I'm scared….." Len wrapped both hands around Rin's as they both sobbed "Le..n….I finally under….stand what you meant that day….." he nodded "I'll miss you guys…so much….." Rin's heart monitor stopped. Len mind broke every moment til now went down the drain he felt like the air got sucked out of him he wanted a reset button A FUCKING RESET BUTTON. Hearing everyone crying not only for Rin but for him as well, made him want to cry even more than he was doing right now; the doctors and nurses came in "call it.' "Patient died at 11:45 PM" The nurses left the room and the doctor bowed "I am very sorry for your loss Kagamine-san."

After Rin's funeral things were pretty quiet; things were slowly getting back to normal but the hearts of many still held the heavy sorrow of Rin's passing. Miku was worried for she hasn't seen Len since the funeral, that night she called Luka "I just feel uneasy about all this what if he did something to himself or—"Luka cut her off by saying "Not only did Len lose his sis but basically his other half, this will take more time for the healing to start…sadly I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't seem in going on a year." This made Miku sob as she heard the doorbell ring. "I have to go..I'll talk to you later." Miku hung up the phone and open the door to see Len; his hair a mess and looks like he hasn't been eating for weeks.

Len sat down on the couch bringing his knee's up to him "No matter where I look I see Rin especially in the mirrors…I can't do this anymore I'm…I'm at my wits end."Miku was about to say something but he spoke again. "But I think that means she wants my ass to start singing again." Len looked up and smiled "there is no way I could just not finish what we started." Miku ran over to Len hugging him "Rin would be so proud."

3 Months later

The concert was filled with cheer sign's and posters with Len's face and a "Rest in peace Rin." Could be seen everywhere. Then everything went dark and the screams got louder; the spot light came on to see a boy coming up with jet black hair and the crowd died down. Then the boy looked up and everyone cheer again. He spoke into the microphone "I want to thank everyone for being there for me after the loss of Rin. BUT SHE WILL FOREVER BE IN OUR HEARTS RIGHT!?" The crowd cheered even louder and Len began to sing. In the background Miku and Kaito where smiling, "It seems that the old Len is back."

Kaito nodded "and Rin couldn't be happier."


End file.
